Emma und Shelby
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Emma und Shelby werden Großmütter!


Janelle lag auf ihrem Bett,sie hatte ihren kleinen Bruder im Arm,Joel schlief in den Armen seiner Schwester,Beth schlief in ihrem Zimmer,Beth war 5 Jahre war 16 und Joel war drei hatten zwei Mütter Emma und Shelby Corcoran,diese Streiten gerade mal wieder in der Kü zog ihren Arm vorsichtig unter Joel weg und ging zu ihren Müttern.

"Könnt ihr zwei endlich mal aufhören zustreiten!"

Janelle schaute ihre Mütter ging zu Janelle und umarmte sie.

"Ja tut mir leid Janelle."

"Mir tut es leid das Joel und Beth immer zuhören müssen wie Mom und du wieder streitet!"

"Tut mir leid Nelly!Ich liebe Joel,Beth und dich und ich liebe auch Momma okay,wir sind nur nicht immer einer Meinung!"

"Ja das weiß ich aber es nervt einfach wenn ihr euch immer streitet,ich kriege dann immer angst das ihr euch scheiden lasst!"

Janelle schaute zuboden da ihr ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht und Emma bemerkten das,Shelby ging zu Emma und Janelle und umarmte die beiden.

"Süße Momma und ich werden uns aber nicht scheiden lassen,das verspreche ich dir!"

"Genau Mom hat recht wir lassen uns nicht scheiden!"

Emma rieb ihrer Tochter sanft über den Rücken,damit diese sich beruhigte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder einen Familienurlaub machen."

Shelby nickte zustimmend.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Emmamaus."

Shelby gab Emma einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Janelle schaute auf.

"Ich muss euch beiden noch was sagen,aber ihr solltet euch lieber setzen!"

Shelby guckte ernst,sie setzte tat es ihrer Frau gleich.

"Dann erzähl mal Janelle!"

Janelle schaute ihre Mütter an.

"Ich bin bin Quinn zusammen!"

"Wow!"

"Das war noch nicht alles!Außerdem bin ich noch mit Rachel zusammen!"

Shelby wäre fast von der Couch geflogen,Emma guckte einfach nur geschockt.

"Janelle Katherine Corcoran drehst du jetzt durch?"

"Warum?Was ist so falsch an einer dreierbeziehung?"

"Du meinst die beiden wissen voneinader?Emma sag doch auch mal bitte was dazu!"

"Janelle hältst du das wirklich für richtig?Oder bessergesagt haltet ihr das für richtig?"

"Ja halten wir und überhaupt ist das meine sache mit wem ich zusammen bin oder mit wem ich schlafe!"

Janelle rannte aus dem Haus,sie setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr los.

Shelby fuhr zur Arbeit,während Emma mit Beth und Joel zuhause Shelby ankam wartete D! schon mit seinen Popstars-Mädchen.D! lächelte leicht.

"Hey Shelby!"

"Hey D!"

"Alles okay?"

"Geht so ich habe Stress mit Janelle!Sie hat mir heute gesagt das sie mit zwei Mädchen zusammen ist!"

"Wow!"

"Ja genau!Aber lasst uns lieber anfangen!"

Shelby zeigte den Mädchen ein paar Tricks um die Töne länger halten zukönnen,als plötzlich eine völlig aufgelöste Janelle zutür rannte sofort zu ihrer Tochter.

"Was ist passiert Janelle?Bist du verletzt!"

Shelby hatte angst das Janelle wieder eine Herzattacke bekommen würde denn sie ist Herzkrank und hat HCM außerdem noch Löcher im Herzen.

"Quinn ist Schwanger und Rachel hat sich in Jesse verknallt!"

"Och Babygirl!"

Shelby nahm Janelle in den wischte ihr vorsichtig die Tränen weg.

"Soll ich Momma anrufen damit sie dich abholen kommt?"

"Ja bitte!"

Shelby rief Emma an diese kam sofort und kümmerte sich dann zuhause um Janelle bis diese eingeschlafen schlief die ganze Nacht durch,als sie um 10 Uhr immernoch nicht wach war,was untypisch für Janelle war ging Emma nach ihrer Tochter Janelle war nicht da.

"SHELBY!"

Shelby rannte sofort die Treppe rauf zu ihrer Frau.

"Janelle ist weg!"

"Oh mein Gott!Was wenn sie sich was angetan hat!"

Emma guckte Shelby an.

"Glaubst du sie würde sowas machen?"

"Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen das sie es nicht macht aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Shelby versuchte ihre Tochter anzurufen doch das Handy war aus.

"Ihr Handy ist aus!"

"Ich rufe ihre Freundinnen an!"

Emma nickte.

"Dann ruf ich erst bei ihrem Trainer an und dann fahre ich sie suchen!"

Emma rief bei Janelle´s Basketballtrainer an da sie heute Training hat und eigentlich immer hin geht,doch da war sie nicht,dann fuhr Emma los um sie telephonierte herum um Janelle keiner wusste wo sie ötzlich klingelte es an der Tür,es war Janelle,sie war völlig durchnässt da es draußen im Strömen regnete.

"Janelle komm rein!"

Shelby nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

"Süße zieh dich besser mal um und geh voher heiß duschen nicht das du dich noch erkältest du weißt wie gefährlich das ist!"

"Ja okay mach ich Mom."

"Und dann erzählst du mir bitte wo du warst und warum du weggelaufen bist,ich habe mir nämlich sorgen gemacht!Und Momma übrigens auch."

"Tut mirleid Mom!"

Janelle ging die Treppe rauf in ihr Zimmer und ging dann ins Bad welches an ihr Zimmer dem Duschen zog sie sich eins ihrer Basketballtrikots an und ihre grünen war inwischen wieder da,sie kümmerte sich um Beth und Shelby war auf dem weg zur spielte in seinem Zimmer und Janelle ging in den Keller wo das Aufnahmestudio war,ihre Mom hatte es bauen lassen da sie am Broadway arbeitet und ihren Kindern alles ermöglichen will,sie sollen sich schließlich entfalten können,sie sang "Jessie´s Girl" und spielte dazu Gitarre.

Jessie is a friend,  
>Yeah, I know he's been<br>A good friend of mine  
>But lately something's changed<br>That ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl<br>And I want to make her mine  
>And she's watching him with those eyes<br>And she's lovin' him with that body,  
>I just know it<br>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
>Late at night<p>

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that  
>I play along with the charade,<br>there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
>You know, I feel so dirty<br>When they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her,<br>But the point is probably moot  
>'Cos she's watching him with those eyes<br>And she's lovin' him with that body,  
>I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Like Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman,  
>Where can I find a woman like that<br>And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
>Wondering what she don't see in me<br>I've been funny,  
>I've been cool with the lines<br>Ain't that the way  
>Love supposed to be<br>Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl,  
>Where can I find a woman like that, like<br>Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl,<br>I want,  
>I want Jessie's girl <p>

Emma und Shelby standen oben auf der Treppe die zum Keller führte,sie hörten ihrer Tochter beim singen umarmte Emma von hinten und küsste sie im Nacken.

"Sie ist wirklich Talentiert!"

"Ja das stimmt!"

Janelle setzte sich ans begann zu singen,wieder ging es um Rachel.

Turn around,  
>every now and then I get a little bit lonely<br>and you're never coming around

Turn around,  
>every now and then I get a little bit tired<br>of listening to the sound of my tears

Turn around,  
>every now and then I get a little bit nervous<br>that the best of all the years have gone by

Turn around,  
>every now and then I get a little bit terrified<br>and then I see the look in your eyes

Turn around bright eyes,  
>Every now and then I fall apart<p>

Turn around bright eyes,  
>every now and then I fall apart<p>

And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<br>I really need you tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can do  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart<p>

INSTRUMENTAL

Turn around bright eyes,  
>every now and then I fall apart<p>

Turn around bright eyes,  
>every now and then I fall apart<p>

And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<br>I really need you tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>A total eclipse of the heart  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Turn around Baby

Shelby überlegte wie sie ihrer Tochter helfen konnte denn die Trauer in Janelle´s Stimme war ihr nicht entgagen.

"Sie ist ziemlich fertig!"

"Ja aber Shell was sollen wir denn dagegen machen?"

"Ich denke wir sollten sie erstmal inruhe lassen!"

"Ja vielleicht hast du recht!"

Janelle legte jetzt erst Richtig los.

Fall out boy-thanks for the memories

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
><em><strong>(I'm gonna make you bend and break)<strong>_  
>Say a prayer but let the good times roll<br>In case God doesn't show  
>(Let the good times roll<br>Let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right  
>But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life<br>Who does he think he is?  
>If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys<p>

One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He tastes like you<br>Only sweeter  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Thanks for the memories<br>He, he tastes like you  
>Only sweeter<p>

Been looking forward to the future  
>But my eyesight is going bad<br>And this crystal ball  
>It's always cloudy<br>Except for when you look into the past  
>One night stand<br>One night stand, oh

One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He tastes like you<br>Only sweeter  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Thanks for the memories<br>See, he tastes like you  
>Only sweeter<p>

They say  
>"I only think in the form of crunching numbers<br>In hotel rooms  
>Collecting page six lovers"<br>Get me out of my mind  
>Get you out of those clothes<br>I'm a letter away  
>From getting you into the mood<br>Whoa

One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He tastes like you<br>Only sweeter  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Thanks for the memories<br>See, he tastes like you  
>Only sweeter<p>

One night and one more time _(One more night, one more time)_  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great  
>He tastes like you<br>Only sweeter  
>One night, yeah, and one more time <em>(One more night, one more time)<em>  
>Thanks for the memories <em>(For the memories)<em>  
>Thanks for the memories <em>(For the memories)<em>  
>See, he tastes like you<br>only sweeter

Janelle dachte darüber nach wie sie Rachel wiederbekommen wollte sie sie kämpfen sie würde alles machen was nötig ist!

"Mom,Momma ich weiß das ihr mir zuhört!"

Emma und Shelby fühlten sich ertappt.

"Hey Janellle!"

"Tut uns leid aber wir hören dich halt gerne singen und spielen natürlich."

Janelle lächelte,und überlegte kurz.

"Na dann setzt euch doch einfach."

Janelle deutete auf die Couch die im Studio stand und ihre Mütter setzten sich.

I wish you smelled a little funny  
>Not just funny really bad<br>We could roam the streets forever  
>Just like cats but we'd never stray<p>

I sometimes wish you were a mermaid  
>I could raise you in the tub at home<br>We could take a swim together  
>On weekly daytrips to the bay<p>

Oh, you and me  
>It would be only you and me<br>You and me

I wish you were a little bigger  
>Not just big but really really fat<br>Doors you would no longer fit through  
>In my bed you would have to stay<p>

I often wish that you had feathers  
>I'd keep you in a giant cage<br>All day long I'd sit and watch you  
>And sing for you if it would be okay<p>

Oh, you and me  
>It'll be only you and me<br>Oh, you and me  
>It'll be only you and me<br>You and me

People say  
>There are plenty of fish<br>In the sea  
>Baby, all I do I wish<p>

I wish, I wish I..

I wish you were a little slower  
>Not just slow but pa-pa-paralyzed<br>I could put you on a socket  
>And you could never run away<p>

I really wish that you were smaller  
>Not just small but really really short<br>So I could put you in my pocket  
>And carry you around all day<p>

Oh I would put you in my pocket  
>And carry you around all day<p>

Oh, you and me  
>It'll be only you and me<br>Oh, you and me  
>It'll be only you and me<br>It'll be only you and me 

Emma und Shelby guckten ihre Tochter klatschten.

"Wow das war unglaublich!"

"Danke Mom."

"Du bist so talentiert!"

"Ich bin ganz okay Momma."

"Du bist ziemlich selbstkritisch!"

"Naja okay wenn ihr das sagt!"

Beth und Joel kamen die Treppe heruntergerannt,sie setzten sich zu Emma und Shelby.

"Wir möchten auch was hören Nelly!"

"Okay Beth dann hört jetzt zu."

Come home in the morning light  
>My mother says "when you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls, they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun 

Beth und Joel fingen an zuhüpfen.

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells "what you gonna do with your life?"<br>Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Oh girls, they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls, they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Oh girls, they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,

Girls, they wanna,  
>Wanna have fun<br>Girls,  
>Wanna have.<br>Girls, they wanna,  
>Wanna have fun<br>Girls,  
>Girls just wanna have fun<p>

Come home in the morning light  
>My mother says "when you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls<br>Girls just wanna have fun

When the working day is done  
>Oh girls, they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,

Girls, they wanna,  
>Wanna have fun<br>Girls,  
>Wanna have.<br>Girls, they wanna,  
>Wanna have fun<br>Girls,  
>Girls just wanna have fun<br>Girls, they wanna, (girls, girls, girls)  
>Wanna have fun<br>Girls,  
>Wanna have.<br>Girls, they wanna, (girls, girls, girls)  
>Wanna have fun<br>Girls,  
>Girls just wanna have fun <p>

Beth und Joel klatschten.

"Das war toll Nelly!"

"Danke Joel."

"Gerne Nelly!"

Emma schaute auf die Uhr

"Zeit für´s Bett du auch Joel ab in die Federn!"

Shelby schaute Janelle an.

"Und du solltest dich auch lieber hinlegen war einbisschen viel heute."

"Ja okay Mom."

Janelle sagte ihren Müttern und Geschwistern gute Nacht und ging dann rauf in ihr Zimmer,sie legte sich auf´s Bett und schlief sofort in der Nacht ihr Handy klingelte es war kurz vor 3 wachte auf und nach ihr Handy vom Nachttisch,sie hatte eine Nachricht bekommen:

Hey J,

hier ist wollte dir nur sagen das es mir leid tut das wir uns nicht mehr sehen können weil es nicht gut für dich wenn du mich mit Jesse werde ich auch mit Jesse zur Schule gehen!

LG Rachel.

Janelle fühlte ein Stechen in ihrem tat ihr weh diese Zeilen zu ging weinend nach unten und öffnete den Schrank in dem der Alkohol stand offiziell denken ihre Eltern das sie garnicht weiß wie die Kombination nahm eine Flasche Wodka aus dem Schrank und machte den Schrank wieder hatte noch ihre Sportsachen an also zog sie sich ihre Laufschuhe an und ging nachdraußen zwischendurch trank sie etwas,bis sie am Park ankam sie setzte sich auf eine ötzlich setzte sich eine junge Dame mit Schwarzen Haaren neben sie.

"Hey,ich kenne dich doch?"

Janelle schaute sie an und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

"Ach ja du bist eine von diesen Popstar Mädels!"

"Ja stimmt ich heiße übrigens Antonella aber Anto reicht auch."

Anto hielt Janelle ihre Hand schüttelte sie.

"Ich heiße Janelle aber Nelly geht auch!"

Janelle und Anto lächelten.

"Wie alt bist du?"

"Ich bin 16 auch wenn meine Mom denkt ich bin erst 6,so wie mein kleiner Bruder."

Anto lächelte.

"Cool dann bist du ja genauso alt wie ich!"

"Cool."

Janelle schmiss die Flasche in den Müll der direkt neben der Bank stand.

"Wollen wir vllt spazieren gehen?"

Janelle schaute Anto fragend an.

"Gerne Nelly."

Janelle stand auf und hielt Anto ihre Hand hin,diese nahm sie dankend an und die beiden liefen Händchenhaltend durch den unterhielten sich,und bemerkten garnicht das es schon 7Uhr war,eigentlich müsste Anto schon längst auf dem Weg zum Tanztraining mit D! sein und Janelle müsste schon auf dem Weg zur Schule schaute auf ihre Uhr.

"Wir haben schon sieben Uhr!Mist jetzt habe ich mein Training verpasst Coach Sylvester bringt mich um!"

"Schon 7 Uhr!Ich muss sofort zum Tanztraining!"

"Kann ich mitkommen?"

"Klar würde mich freuen!"

Anto gab Janelle einen Kuss auf die Wange dann gingen die beiden Händchenhaltend durch den Park und nach Janelle,denn dort stand ihr Auto,Janelle fuhr mit Anto zum Tanztraining,was sie nicht wusste war das ihre Mom auch da die beiden zusammen reinkamen stand Shelby neben D!,Santana,Brittany,Puck,Quinn,Rachel,Artie,Kurt,Mercedes,Finn und Jesse waren auch fiel ein Stein vom Herzen,da Janelle seine beste Freundin war.

"Janelle gottseidank da bist du ja!"

"Hey Leute!"

Shelby hatte ihren *du bist in großen Schwierigkeiten,junge Dame Blick*

"Tut mir leid das ich einfach abgehauen bin aber es tat mir einfach so weh was Rachel geschrieben hat!"

Rachel guckte verwirrt.

"Was?Ich habe doch garnicht´s geschrieben!"

"Doch hast du,du hast erst geschrieben das du dich in Jesse verknallt hast und dann das du mich niewiedersehen willst damit du mir nicht wehtust,und das du mit Jesse zusammen bist!"

Janelle drehte sich weg da ihr wieder Tränen übers Gesicht war geschockt und sauer.

"Jesse ich weiß das du das geschrieben hast!Nellybear ich würde niemals mit dir schluss machen und schon garnicht per Nachricht!"

Rachel verpasste Jesse eine Ohrfeige und ging dann zu zog Janelle ansich und küsste sie.

"Ich liebe dich Janelle und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern!"

"Ich liebe dich auch!Über alles!"

Janelle lächelte und küsste Rachel sanft auf den Mund.

Shelby schaltete sich ein.

"Janelle wenn du noch einmal wegläufst dann sperre ich dich ein!"

"Ja tut mir leid Mom!"

Janelle fing leicht an zu guckte besorgt.

"Schatz was hast du?"

"Nichts schon gut!"

Shelby wusste was jetzt folgen würde falls sie Janelle nicht wieder beruhigen konnte oder bessergesagt ihr ging zu Janelle.

"Setz dich Janelle!"

Rachel setzte sich und zog Janelle auf ihren Schoß dann streichelte sie Janelle beruhigend über den Rü war verblüfft wie Rachel es hinkriegte das Janelle langsam wieder runterkam.

"Nellybear hast du getrunken?"

"Ja hab ich!"

"Und hast du deine Tabletten genommen?"

"Nein hab ich vergessen Rachy."

"Hab ich mir fasst gedacht!"

Antonella war nicht gerade begeistert davon das Janelle und Rachel wieder zusammen waren sie wollte Janelle für sich allein und wollte um sie kä schaute die beiden an und setzte sich neben Janelle und nahm ihre schaute sie Rachel an und nahm ihre Hand.

"Nellybear,Rachylein?Es tut mir leid aber ich muss euch was sagen ich bin nicht Schwanger ich habe es nur gedacht!Ich liebe euch beide und will euch nicht verlieren könnt ihr beide mir nochmal verzeihen!"

"Ja das kann ich Quinnielein!"

Janelle schaute Quinn an und küsste sie dann!

"Ja ich auch denke ich,und ich liebe euch beide wirklich überalles das dürft ihr niemals vergessen!"

"Das werden wir auch nicht stimmt´s Rachel?"

"Stimmt Quinnie!"

Quinn küsste Rachel sanft im Nacken,Rachel küsste Janelle auf den schalltete sich ein.

"Wow das ist so heiß kann ich mitmachen!"

"NEIN PUCKERMAN!"

Quinn guckte ernst.

"Das sind meine Girls!"

Janelle lächelte.

"Tja Puck pech gehabt!"

"Haha Nelly voll witzig einestages landen wir beide sowieso im Bett!"

Artie guckte ernst.

"Vergiss es Puck!Finger weg von Janelle sonst schwöre ich dir mache ich dich kalt!"

"Artie du sitzt im Rollstuhl das weißt du schon oder!"

"Ja Puck das weiß ich!"

Janelle zog Rachel und Quinn drei gingen zu Janelle´s Auto und fuhren zu ihr nachhause da niemand dort war die anderen waren beim Gleeclub,Emma war ebenfalls in der Schule da sie dort als Vertrauenslehrerin und Psychologin zog Rachel ihr Shirt aus und schmiss es auf den zog Rachel die Treppe rauf und küsste sie dabei Janelle zog ihr Shirt auf und warf es auf die folgte sie ihren zwei Stunden,viel schweiß und tiefen Kratzern auf Janelle´s,Rachel´s und Quinn´s Rücken lagen die drei im Bett und kuschelten,Janellle lag in der Mitte und hatte Rachel links im Arm und Quinn rechts.

"Ich habe euch beide vermisst Rach und Quinnie!"

"Ich habe euch auch vermisst Rach und Nelly!"

"Ich euch auch!"

-5 Monate später-

Rachel war im 4 Monat schwanger,Quinn und Janelle passten zeimlich genau auf was Rachel tat,sie sollte sich aufgarkeinen Fall überanstrengen und die Baby´s gefährden,sie bekommen Drillinge zwei Mädchen und einen kleinen werden Kennedy Kimberly,Aiden Douglas und Caroline Hazel Corcoran-Berry-Fabray heiß drei waren zusammen in ein eigenes Haus war gerade dabei die Anziehsachen der Babys zu kam von der Arbeit nachhause,sie Arbeitete beim CSI nachdem sie alle drei die Schule beendet hatten,Quinn arbeitete als Lehrerin an einer Grundschule.

"Rachybabe!"

"Bin im Schlafzimmer Nellybear!"

Janelle ging die Treppe hoch und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer,sie setzte sich zu Rachel auf´s Bett.

"Hey Babe!"

Janelle küsste Rachel,dann legte sie eine Hand auf Rachel´s Bauch.

"Hallo ihr kleinen,ich hoffe ihr habt eure Mom nicht so geärgert!"

Rachel lä warf übrigens Mommy,Rachel war Mom und Janelle war Mama.

"Sie waren ganz lieb!"


End file.
